errer sans but
by louloute2
Summary: Le loup aurait pu l'apparier à quelqu'un de tout à fait différent mais son coeur aurait toujours été à Sirius...
1. prologue

Résumé : après des années de solitudes, Rémus raconte l'histoire du début à la fin. C'est une fic traduite et je ne l'aurais pas fait si elle n'avait pas été excellente.  
  
Disclaimer : les persos sont à Rowling et l'histoire à l'auteur. Je ne suis que la traductrice, et je n'aurai donc que les review que vous daignerai m'envoyer.  
  
Errer sans but  
  
Sur une pancarte fixée sur la porte était écrit le nom, Infirmier Miach Clayton, et derrière cette porte, dans la pièce, un jeune sorcier assit derrière le bureau étudiait un morceau de parchemin, scellé magiquement à son intention. Sur le rouleau de parchemin jaunie et écrit à l'encre verte, s'étendaient les mots :  
  
Dossier muméro 1382  
  
Rémus J. Lupin  
  
Il en tapota la surface avec du bout de sa baguette et un parchemin transparent apparut de lui-même, devant ses yeux. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en lisant les caractères rouges et brillants qui semblaient flotter sur le parchemin qui, lui-même, flottait dans les airs.  
  
Information classifiée  
  
Mot de passe requit  
  
Il pinça ses lèvres ensemble et étudia le parchemin flottant pendant un instant. Quel était ce foutu mot de passe? Il se plongea dans ses réflexions. Il se passa un bon moment avant qu'il abandonne et il plaça de nouveau le bout de sa baguette sur le document en murmurant : « kwentra lye I'narm »  
  
Les lettres rouges s'évanouirent et furent bientôt remplacées par un texte noir qui recouvrit le parchemin sur toute sa longueur. Dans le coin droit, il y avait le portrait d'un homme entre deux âges aux cheveux châtains strié de gris et aux yeux pâles.  
  
Il scanna simplement les notes comme il n'avait pas vraiment besoin des détails de la vie de cet homme. Après tout, c'était seulement la démarche habituelle qui revenait à l'infirmier en chef, chargé des crimes d'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables durant la septième année de la guerre contre Voldemort, qui avait finit seulement deux ans plus tôt. Cet homme n'avait été interné à Sainte-Mangouste que parce que le ministère l'avait jugé trop instable et trop malade pour être envoyé à Azkaban.  
  
Au fil de sa lecture, les mots apparaissaient lettre par lettre, alors qu'il marmonnait pour lui-même : « enregistré en tant que loup- garou. professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en mille neuf cent quatre- vingt-treize. impliqué dans la guerre... hospitalisé plus tard. usage de l'Avada Kedavra contre un Mangemort connu, Bellatrix. présentement détenu à Sainte-Mangouste... Sirius Black... » -il fit une pause alors qu'il aperçu le nom de Sirus Black.  
  
« Association connue avec le criminel répondant au nom de Sirius Black. », relut-il à voix haute. « Ils étaient camarades de classe durant leur sept années à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie » Miach se calla dans sa chaise alors qu'il répéta le nom de nouveau « Sirius Black ... » Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi ce nom lui était familier. C'était ce sorcier qui avait tué douze Moldus et son ami d'enfance, Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Il donna deux petits coups sur le parchemin et le document transparent disparu aussitôt. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers un classeur de bois dans un coin de la pièce. D'un perspective Moldue, le classeur ressemblait à tout les systèmes de classement Moldus, sauf que le bois était vieux et que les poignées étaient faites d'argent antique, et que la poignée du second tiroir ouvrait le meuble plus comme une porte.  
  
Miach pencha sa tête à l'intérieur, et, avançant de quelques pas. Il se trouva dans un tunnel baigné d'une lumière dorée qui provenait des torches accrochées au mur. De chaque côtés du tunnel, il y avait des tiroirs, encastrés dans les parois et fait d'un bois ancien. Et dessous chaque poignée d'argent, il y avait une plaque donnant le nom d'un patient et l'année de sa venue. Le tiroir le plus près de lui contenait un patient de cette année, mais le tunnel s'étendait sur des kilomètres et datait de l'ouverture de Sainte-Mangouste.  
  
Il saisit une torche de sa main droite et s'enfonça dans le tunnel. Il marcha le long du corridor, jetant des regards à chaque plaque jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant celle de Rémus J. Lupin. Il raccrocha sa torche et ouvrit le tiroir.  
  
Il était vide. Il semblait qu'aucun docteur n'avait jamais parlé à cet homme pour qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport. Ce qui voulait dire également qu'il n'y avait rien à propos de Sirius Black.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas aller à la source alors? Il allait demander à M. Lupin lui-même et peut-être regarder d'un peu plus près les informations concernant l'infâme meurtrier Sirius Black. Il retourna dans son bureau et ramena le dossier vide. La chambre de Lupin était située directement au premier étage pour les blessures causées par les créatures magiques dans la section pour les sérieuses morsures. Il se dirigea vers le couloir en question. Plusieurs portraits de docteurs célèbres le regardèrent curieusement et il pouvait entendre leur chuchotement alors qu'il passait devant eux.  
  
« Il semble terriblement jeune pour être infirmier, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Ils les prennent de plus en plus jeune, si j'ose dire. »  
  
Bien sûr, il les ignora et continua son chemin. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de commentaires, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. En fait, il avait été entraîné par les meilleurs docteurs et connaissant parfaitement l'art de la médecine.  
  
Il descendit un escalier et pénétra dans le couloir du premier niveau où il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé dans un long hall étroit où une vieille sorcière était assise derrière un bureau et postée devant une des nombreuses portes. Elle avait des cheveux gris remontés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches tombait sur son visage et des lunettes rondes était en équilibre sur le bout de son nez.  
  
« Nom? » s'enquérit-elle avec un air dédaigneux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.  
  
« Infirmier Miach Clayton »  
  
« oh! » murmura t-elle, « vous êtes le nouveau, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes venu voir le loup-garou? » Elle tourna la tête vers une petite fenêtre à barreaux derrière son bureau. « Je crois que c'est le plus gentil loup-garou que j'aie jamais rencontré, mais quand même. » elle haussa les épaules « On ne devrait pas avoir trop confiance envers ce type de créatures »  
  
Il acquiesça avant de pousser la porte de la chambre et d'y entrer. Comme toutes les chambres de Sainte-Mangouste, le plancher était fait de marbre blanc et les murs étaient de chêne. La seule différence de cette pièce avec les autres était les minces barreaux d'acier à la fenêtre, la petite fenêtre à côté de la porte, le large cadenas sur la porte elle-même, et les égratignures et les profondes entailles qui couvraient le mur.  
  
Dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre, dans un lit d'hôpital, un homme assit avec le dos contre le mur tournait timidement les pages d'un livre plutôt énorme. Ce n'est pas avant que Miach ait claqué la porte derrière lui que l'homme leva les yeux.  
  
« Monsieur Lupin? » demanda Miach.  
  
L'homme sur le lit hocha la tête et rangea le livre sur la table et s'étira les jambes en s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas. Il ressemblait assez à la photo de son dossier excepté pour ses cheveux qui étaient encore plus gris, contrairement à son visage, qui lui, semblait plus jeune.  
  
« Oui? » répondit Lupin. « Je voudrais vous proposer de vous asseoir mais... » Il promena son regard autour de la pièce vide et eut un bref rire « ... j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne me permettent pas d'avoir plus de fournitures en considérant que j'ai tendance à tout mettre en pièces à chaque pleine lune. » Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux « Même avec la potion Tue-Loup » ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
  
« Ça ne fait rien. » Miach conjura une chaise avec un simple sortilège, il l'installa devant le lit et s'assit en face de Lupin.  
  
Lupin rit doucement, « La magie, bien sûr. » Il fixa le docteur pendant une fraction de seconde avant de dire « Je n'était pas au courant que j'avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec un des docteurs. »  
  
« Oh » dit Miach, « Non, tout va bien, vous n'aviez rien à l'horaire. » Il sourit. « Je suis plutôt nouveau ici et j'essaie de mieux connaître les patients et leur dossier. »  
  
Lupin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « J'avais deviné que vous étiez nouveau. Vous êtres terriblement jeune pour être là depuis longtemps. » Il ajouta « Sans offense bien sûr. »  
  
Miach sourit « J'ai l'habitude. »  
  
Lupin sourit d'appréciation avant de continuer « Alors, vous êtes là pour mieux connaître les dossiers des patients, ce qui vous a amené à croiser le mien. »  
  
Lupin laissa traîner ses derniers mots pour laisser le temps à Miach de finir la phrase.  
  
« . et j'ai plusieurs questions que je voudrais vous poser si vous êtes disposer à me donner des réponses. »  
  
« Je n'ai rien à cacher. » dit Lupin avec un léger haussement d'épaule.  
  
Miach interpréta ce geste comme une indifférence de la part de Lupin. Ce genre d'informations reviendrait souvent dans les rencontres et il voulait les stocker dans une Pensine un peu plus tard. « Très bien. » dit-il en se calant dans sa chaise pour avoir une meilleure position. « Sirius Black. »  
  
Lupin répondu d'un bruit à peine audible. Il semblait extrêmement inconfortable dans la situation. Son ton suggérait clairement que les docteurs venus avant Miach n'avaient pas posé ce genre de questions et cela intrigua Miach encore plus. Il pensait être la dernière personne à lui faire passer un interrogatoire et à noter les réponses concernant Sirius Black.  
  
« On ne vous a jamais posé la question avant? »demanda Miach.  
  
Lupin haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Non. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, vous êtes le premier docteur qui vient me voir. » Il fit un geste vague, montrant la chambre. « Les autres m'ont juste placé dans cette pièce et m'ont laissé seul. » Il se pencha par en arrière, attendant que Miach continu.  
  
« Quelle était votre relation avec Sirius Black? »  
  
Lupin éclaircie sa voix et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. « Je l'aimais. »  
  
Miach cligna les yeux alors qu'il assimilait la nouvelle. « Vous l'aimiez ? »  
  
Lupin rit doucement. « J'aurais cru qu'un sorcier et un docteur comme vous auriez été un peu plus ouvert. » Il sourit timidement alors qu'il reportait son regard sur la porte. « Après tout, la communauté magique n'est nullement dérangé par des amitiés étranges. »  
  
« Oh, je m'excuse, je ne disais pas ça avec mépris. » expliqua Miach. « Je me demandais juste comment aviez vous pu tomber amoureux d'un homme comme Sirius Black. »  
  
« Non », dit Lupin. « Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »  
  
« Peut-être que si vous m'expliquez. »  
  
« C'est... » Commença Lupin en tournant le visage vers Miach de nouveau.  
  
Miach regarda l'homme se redresser sur ses mains, pousser un léger soupir. Son regard s'était encore perdu vers la fenêtre.  
  
« Croyez-vous en l'amour docteur? » demanda lupin, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le même objet imaginaire derrière la fenêtre.  
  
« Bien sûr. »  
  
« En l'amour qui peut braver les tests du temps? » La voix de Lupin avait baissée et était pleine de douleur contenue. « Ou un amour qui peut vous apporter la souffrance physique quand celui qu'on aime n'est pas près de vous? »  
  
« Non, » répondit Miach doucement. « Je dois dire que je ne suis pas capable de me l'imaginer. »  
  
« Il serait faux de dire que j'aimais Sirius Black parce que je l'aime toujours. » Lupin sourit affectueusement. « Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le loup. Non, le loup à l'intérieur de moi aurait pu m'apparier avec quelqu'un de tout à fait différent, mais mon c?ur aurait toujours appartenu à Sirius. » Un sourire forcé joua sur les lèvres de Lupin et il continua. « J'ai rencontré Sirius quand j'avais onze ans. Sur la plate-forme neuf et trois quart. »  
  
********  
  
La plate-forme neuf et trois quarts était couverte d'une dense fumée provenant du Poudlard express tandis qu'il freinait, accompagné par le son aigu d'un klaxon. Un garçon de onze ans, Rémus Lupin, se leva de sa malle alors que le train s'approchait et que la vapeur s'éclaircissait , et il regarda l'engin rouge et luisant qu'on appelait le Poudlard express. Il était bien sûr la seule personne sur la plate-forme à ce moment.  
  
Il enfonça une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un morceau de parchemin craquelé juste pour être certain qu'il suivait bien les instructions. Il le déplia et le relut attentivement. Même si l'encre s'était écaillée et que les plis obscurcissaient plusieurs mots, il pouvait toujours lire les informations qui lui disaient d'arriver à la plate-forme tôt pour rencontre le gardien des clés de Poudlard, Hagrid.  
  
Rémus replia la note et la replaça dans sa poche en scannant la plate-forme à la rechercher de n'importe quel signe de Hagrid.  
  
Il frissonna quand ses sens hyper développés perçurent le son de pas assourdissant peu avant qu'ils s'arrêtent derrière lui et qu'une gigantesque ombre le recouvre.  
  
« Je voudrais pas, heu. » il y eut un crissement de parchemin. « Rémus Lupin, c'est bien ça? »  
  
Rémus se retourna et cligna de yeux en rencontrant un ventre large et proéminent Il fit glisser son regard jusqu'au visage de l'homme en face de lui et fut saisi de voir deux yeux noirs en scarabées dans la masse de barbe et de cheveux bouclés. Il hocha la tête sans efforts et se sentit presque tomber quand une main s'appuya sur son épaule.  
  
L'homme barbu - pas tout à fait un géant - sourit. « Bien. Je voulais pas parler au mauvais jeune, mais le. » il jeta un regard aux alentours avant d'abaisser la voix. « tu-sais-quoi. » Une fois que sa main se retira, Rémus frotta son épaules.  
  
« Oh » Le demi-géant gloussa nerveusement. « J'me suis pas vraiment présenté. »  
  
Rémus hocha de nouveau. Il pourrait dire quelque chose. n'importe quoi, mais il était perdu dans l'arôme de viande salée qui se dégageait de cet homme. Une personne ordinaire n'aurait pas pu le sentir , mais là encore, Rémus n'était pas une personne ordinaire.  
  
« Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid » Celui-ci se redressa, semblant encore plus grand et fier. « Gardien des clés de Poudlard » Il se pencha vers lui de nouveau et chuchota « Albus m'a engagé après un petit accident. » Il essuya ses yeux en scarabées pleins de larmes. « Un grand homme, Dumbledore. »  
  
Rémus acquiesça pour la troisième fois. C'était vrai, Dumbledore permettait à Rémus d'entrer au collège, même avec sa « maladie » et il était conscient de la chance de cette opportunité. Il était sûr qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre comme directeur, il n'aurait pas été accepté.  
  
« T'es pas vraiment très parlant n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Rémus cligna des yeux à nouveau. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Hagrid parlait encore. Mais quand il décida de se concentrer sur ce que disait le demi- géant, l'odeur de la viande qui maintenant attaquait ses sens lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Il pouvait presque goûter.  
  
« Alors... »  
  
Oh, Hagrid parlait encore.  
  
« -Dumbledore voulait que je te dise que toutes les mesures ont été prises sous le saule cogneur. J'l'ai planté moi-même la nuit dernière. Tout à fait violent », et alors qu'il dit cela, Rémus remarqua qu'il se massait l'épaule.  
  
Rémus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension encore une fois, mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que Hagrid venait de dire.  
  
« Et madame Pomfresh t'escortera à chaque pleine lune. J'irai voir si tu as tout ce dont tu as besoins et ensuite j'm'en irai. » La main de Hagrid vint de nouveau s'écraser sur l'épaule de Rémus et le demi-géant s'en alla en souriant amicalement, laissant Rémus seul sur la plate-forme , avec l'insistante odeur de viande.  
  
Et mon dieu qu'il la sentait. Il tourna sur lui-même et renifla l'air. Oui, il percevait encore l'effluve salée, même si Hagrid s'était éloigné. Il commença à marcher vers l'autre extrémité de la plate-forme, reniflant à tout les deux pas pour être sûr qu'il se rapprochait de la source. Oui... presque. presque-  
  
« Oof! » cria Rémus en tombant de dos sur le sol après un collision avec quelqu'un. Il avait été trop absent, à essayer de trouver la source de viande, qu'il n'avait jamais vu le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était sortit tout droit d'un des piliers de briques de la plate-forme.  
  
« Bon travail Sirius. » dit un deuxième inconnu. « L'école n'est même pas encore commencée et tu bouscule déjà les gens. »  
  
Rémus se leva les yeux pour voir deux garçon d'environ son âge et qui le dévisageaient.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, apparemment nommé Sirius brisa la glace. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Dix points? » Rémus regarda un peu plus bas, où Sirius tenait un sandwich au salami à moitié mangé.  
  
Le garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille lança à Rémus un coup d'?il et répondit : « Difficilement, je dirais plus cinq. Il n'avait ni livres ou quoi que se soit. »  
  
Rémus jeta un regard irrité au garçon aux cheveux en désordre et éclata : « Je suis devant vous ! Vous n'avez pas à parler comme si je ne l'étais pas! »  
  
Il regarda le dénommé Sirius sourire à son compagnon. « Fantastique ! Dit James, on peut le garder avec nous? »  
  
« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. me garder? » bredouilla Rémus en se relevant entre les deux garçons.  
  
James lança un regard de côté à Sirius. « Défiant aussi. » Il donna un léger coup sur la chaussure de Rémus. « Peut-être un peu trop minable, hein? Il ne tiendra pas face aux autres. »  
  
La mâchoire de Rémus s'abaissa quand il vit Sirius acquiescer sur l'état misérable de ses vêtements. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. « Je ne pourrai pas faire face, hein? » grogna Rémus. Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur les deux garçons. « Je n'ai qu'à. » Il s'interrompit en arrêtant sa baguette sur James. « Mutare Apparel! »  
  
Le sortilège eut des effets différents de ceux que Rémus attendait. James baissa les yeux la robe jaune dont il était à présent accoutré et il sentit un ruban de la même couleur s'attacher dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre à rire. Rémus fronça les sourcils et regarda l'autre garçon, Sirius.  
  
« Il est brillant. » dit Sirius avant de sourire à Rémus. « Sirius Black » se présenta t-il avant de tourner sa tête vers James. « Et mon compagnon ici présent, à qui le jaune ne fait pas bien, je dois dire, est James Potter. » Son sourire s'élargit et il sortit sa baguette. « On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. »  
  
Bien que Sirius ait prononcé la règle, Rémus jugea par le sourire qui barrait son visage qu'il ne la suivait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas la suivre. Il observa un instant la main tendu de Sirius avant de la prendre. « Rémus Lupin, et je sais. »  
  
« Désolé à propos de ça, Lupin, » s'excusa Sirius alors que Rémus époussetait sa robe.  
  
«Non, tu ne l'es pas. » murmura James, et Rémus put voir Sirius lui jeter un regard noir.  
  
« Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler » dit Sirius. Il fit un clin d'?il à Rémus et sourit effrontément. « Contrairement à James, quand je m'excuse, c'est pour de vrai. Où as-tu appris à faire de la magie? »  
  
« J'ai beaucoup lu. »  
  
*** « Est-ce que c'était fort? »  
  
Rémus regarda le docteur Clayton avec surprise. « Quoi? » Il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs comme il le faisait parfois.  
  
« Le besoin de viande, de nourriture? »  
  
Lupin secoua la tête et rit légèrement « Non. Cette journée là, j'étais juste particulièrement nerveux à l'idée de commencer l'école et j'avais sauté le petit déjeuné. » Il fixa la fenêtre à nouveau. « Parfois je me demande si j'avais prit mon petit déjeuné, ou si je n'avais pas sentit la viande sur lui. » Il se mordit la langue tout en observant la fenêtre avant de tourner son regard vers Clayton. « Je me demande si j'aurais rencontré Sirius. »  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel il se fixèrent l'un l'autre avant que Clayton éclaircisse sa voix et demande « Étaient-ils toujours comme ça? Black et Potter? Bousculant des étudiants inconnus dans le but de les faire tomber? »  
  
Rémus s'était demandé quand Clayton se déciderait à poser cette question. Mais il ne connaissait pas Sirius. Il ne connaissait pas James. Il n'avait pas été leur ami.  
  
Alors il répondu : « Non. » Il sourit. « Non » répéta-t-il dans un chuchotement à peine audible. « Les choses ont changé... un peu. »  
  
« Un peu? »  
  
« Un peu. » répéta Lupin.  
  
Clayton se redressa dans sa chaise et Rémus retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre.  
  
« Quand avez-vous rencontré Peter Pettigrow? »  
  
Rémus grogna « On ne l'a jamais rencontré, il nous suivait, simplement  
  
« Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup l'aimer. »  
  
« Pourquoi le devrais-je? » éclata Lupin . « Il a tué James et Lily. Cet espèce de traître. »  
  
« Ah oui, »dit Clayton. « J'ai déjà entendu ces histoires avant. »  
  
« Ce ne sont pas des histoires, » répliqua Lupin. « C'est la vérité. »  
  
« M. Lupin, Sirius Black a trahit James et Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrow , même s'il aurait survécu à l'attaque de la rue, ne fut jamais retrouvé. »  
  
Rémus se détourna. « Bien sûr qu'il ne fut jamais retrouvé. » Il ricana... « Ce petit rat insignifiant a probablement vu venir la chute de Voldemort à des kilomètres et il s'est lâchement enfuit. » Lupin baissa la tête vers la fenêtre, et sa voix se transforma en un chuchotement. « Il est là, dehors... Quelque part... il attends. »  
  
Rémus entendit le son d'un grattement de plume, il su que Clayton était probablement en train d'écrire ce qu'il venait juste de dire et croyait certainement qu'il était dans un état de folie avancé. Mais il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser le docteur.  
  
Rémus renifla « James et Sirius ne prenait jamais n'importe qui tout de suite. »  
  
Clayton ignora la remarque et demanda : « Que s'est-il passé ensuite? »  
  
Le lycanthrope fit passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. C'était dur de raconter sa vie entière à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant. C'était dur d'expliquer des choses qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis tant d'années. « Nous sommes devenus amis. Nous avons grandit. Nos sentiments ont changés. »  
  
« Les sentiments de qui? »  
  
« De tout le monde. les miens. » Il fit une pause, déglutit et ajouta « Sirius... Tomber amoureux peu changer un personne. »  
  
La question suivante était posé avec douceur. « Quand est-ce que Black et vous... êtes devenus amoureux? »  
  
Rémus baissa ses yeux sur ses mains tremblantes et fronça les sourcils. « Cinquième année. »  
  
La prochaine était empreinte de curiosité. « Comment?»  
  
« C'est une longue histoire. »  
  
« J'ai tout mon temps. »  
  
Voilà, ça fait que c'est là qu'on est rendu! Aimé? Pas aimé? REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
« Psssst. »  
  
Un Lupin de cinquième année leva les yeux de son livre. Il aurait juré que quelqu'un venait juste de faire : psssst., un moment plus tôt, mais après un coup d'?il sur la plate-forme bondée d'étudiants revenant à Poudlard après les vacances d'été, il ne découvrit personne proche de lui qui voudrait attirer son attention. Il secoua la tête, convaincu que ce n'était que son imagination.  
  
Bien sûr, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il fut replongé dans sa lecture et que quelqu'un effleura son oreille. Par réflexe, il allait attraper la main de l'inconnu mais en se retournant, il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait personne près de lui.  
  
« Rémus. »  
  
Il regarda à sa gauche, d'où le son était venu, et autant qu'il pouvait en juger, il n'y avait toujours personne. « C'est ça Lupin, tu perds l'esprit. » murmura-t'il pour lui-même. « Tu deviens complètement fou. »  
  
« Tu pourrait tout aussi bien appeler Sainte-Mangouste maintenant, Rémus. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont de très belles jaquettes de moldus. Il pourrait t'installer dans un belle petite pièce blanche et rembourrées, ça pourrait être bien. »  
  
Il ferma bruyamment son livre, sauta sur ses pieds et agita ses bras autour de lui en scannant la plate-forme. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou ! Il était certain qu'il venait juste d'entendre la voix de James et maintenant il pouvait entendre le fou rire qu'avait le garçon au cheveux noirs à ses dépends.  
  
Il grogna « James, où est. »  
  
Rémus étouffa un cri quand deux bras invisibles le tirèrent brusquement par derrière et quelques étudiants curieux attendant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express , lui jetèrent un regard. Il sentit une autre main se posé sur sa bouche et il lutta contre son adversaire invisible. Il était sûr que cela ressemblait à une danse ridicule pour ceux qui regardaient, avec ses jambes battant l'air inutilement et ses bras, maintenus fermement contre ses côtes.  
  
« Je soutient toujours que tu es minable Chuchota James à son oreille et Rémus réalisa que celui-ci devait avoir une cape d'invisibilité ou un sortilège de camouflage sur lui. « Maintenant, marche avec moi », murmura- t'il.  
  
Il sentit la main de James libérer sa bouche et il sourit gauchement aux étudiants qui l'observait. « Il n'y a rien à voir. Je pratiquais juste une gigue que j'ai appris durant les vacances. » Il fit une petite courbette avant de sentir les mains de James l'entraîner loin des élèves hilares. Les deux garçons se placèrent derrière un colonne pour se soustraire aux regards indiscrets.  
  
James avait peine a se retenir de rire en retirant la cape. Son nez et ses joues étaient rouges du froid extérieur alors qu'il pointait Rémus. « Tu criais comme un fille! »  
  
Rudement, Rémus donna un coup sur le bras de James. « Ferme-la! ».Puis il désigna la cape du menton. « Cadeau de Noël? »  
  
«Oui. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. »James rangea la cape dans sa valise et sourit à Rémus en fermant le loquet. « Imagine, on pourrait s'en servir pour explorer le château pendant la nuit! »  
  
Rémus sourit « Et bien sûr, étant préfet, je ne suis au courant de rien. »  
  
Le sourire de Jame s'élargi encore plus. « Bien sûr. » Il posa un bras sur les épaules de Rémus et prit la poignée de la valise de celui-ci de sa main libre. À deux, ils traînèrent la lourde malle jusqu'à l'intérieur de train.  
  
« Alors, pense-tu que Sirius s'est débrouillé avec Peter pendant les vacances? » demanda James après un moment de silence.  
  
Rémus renifla. « Je suis certain qu'on va trouver les entrailles de Peter dispersées un peu partout dans le dortoir. »  
  
« Le professeur Arhenius pourra peut-être les utiliser dans certaines de ses potions. »  
  
Rémus leva un sourcil en riant « Je ne crois pas que les tissus humains peuvent être utilisés dans les potions, James. » James lança un regard à un groupe de Serpentard devant lequel ils passaient. « Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait en trouver une ou deux avec la magie noire et tout ça. »  
  
Rémus savait que James avaient prononcé la dernière partie juste assez fort pour qu'elle soit entendu par les serpentards quand deux d'entre eux se tournèrent dans leur direction et leur firent des gestes inappropriés, ce à quoi James répondit par un sourire démesuré.  
  
*** Rémus se replaça contre le mur, dans une position un peu plus confortable et regarda le médecin. « James a toujours adoré se moquer des serpentards. Il était pratiquement convaincu que chaque personne de cette maison faisait de la magie noire. »  
  
« Et vous étiez tous à Gryffondor? »  
  
« Oui » expliqua Rémus. « James était un Gryffondor de tout son être. Bien sûr, Sirius était pareil. Ça m'a prit des années à comprendre pourquoi Pettigrow avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. »  
  
« Pourquoi? » demanda Miach. Rémus savait qu'il attendait une explication.  
  
« Pettigrow n'était pas un jeune homme confiant. Il n'était pas vraiment courageux non plus, et il énervait un peu Sirius. »  
  
***  
  
Rémus ouvrit la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes et tira sa malle à l'intérieur, suivit de près par James qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Il traîna son fardeau jusqu'au quatrième lit et inspecta la chambre vide du regard. Peter et Sirius n'étaient pas en vue. Il jeta un regard d'interrogation à James.  
  
Celui-ci le lui rendit et haussa les épaules. « Tu crois qu'ils se sont entretués? Ça serait bien, on aurait le dortoir juste à nous et on aurait pas à supporter les ronflements de Sirius. »  
  
Rémus sourit. « Ce serait bien, mais hautement improbable. »  
  
« Damnée probabilité. » dit James en poussant sa malle au pied de son lit.  
  
Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius débarqua dans la chambre en faisant presque tomber Rémus dans le processus. Il s'arrêta devant le lit de ce dernier et s'appuya dessus en prenant de grandes respirations saccadées avant de parler. « Si qui que se soit demande, j'étais là depuis longtemps. » Il cligna des yeux et Rémus était sûr que Sirius venait juste de réaliser qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
  
« Vous êtes là. »  
  
James se retenait de rire. « Ce serait gentil de ta part de nous dire ce que tu entends par « si qui que se soit demande. » . »  
  
« Avez-vous vu Peter? » interrompit-il.  
  
Rémus fut cconfut lorsque Sirius sauta par-dessus son lit et atteignit le matelas le plus près de la porte.  
  
« Non. » Rémus regarda James qui haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. « Pourquoi? »  
  
« Il m'a suivit partout! » cria Sirius en se retournant sur le ventre. «Toujours. « Où va tu Sirius? » « Qu'est-ce que tu fait Sirius? » « Est- ce que je peux me joindre à toi Sirius? » Il est aussi collant qu'un petite amie jalouse qui veut savoir ce que tu fais toutes les cinq secondes! » expliqua Sirius , le regard tourné vers la porte pour être certain que Peter ne revenait pas.  
  
Rémus supposa que Sirius, bien sûr, se fichait de savoir si Peter entendrait sa petite tirade. En fait, il était certain que la présence ou l'absence de Peter ne changeait rien.  
  
« Et il me suivait comme un chiot qui a besoin d'aide. »  
  
Rémus roula des yeux en se demandant pourquoi Sirius ne se la fermait donc pas.  
  
« -- j'aurais pu espérer qu'il ait d'autre amis à part moi à embêter. Au prochaine vacances, je viens avec un d'entre vous. Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul avec lui encore. »  
  
Très bien, alors Sirius ne se la fermerait jamais. Rémus soupira et se laissa tomber sur les fesses. Il tenta de faire s'en aller Sirius, évaché vulgairement sur son lit. Sirius s'assit, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les tentatives de Rémus mais il lui jeta néanmoins un regard avant de ramener en arrière les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu faisait ? » demanda James soudainement.  
  
Sirius le regarda, confus. « Quoi? »  
  
James soupira d'exaspération et Rémus comprenait comment il se sentait. Demander à Sirius une simple question , c'était comme arracher une dent (nda : je ne sais pas ce que l'auteure veut dire par là, je ne fait que traduire. ) « Quand tu es arrivé tu as dit, et je cite « Si qui que se soit demande, j'était là depuis longtemps. », alors que faisais tu? » James, qui ne s'était pas levé de son lit, fixait Sirius en l'attente d'un réponse.  
  
« Oh! » Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius et il se cala un peu plus dans le lit de Rémus. « J'ai juste bombardé la salle commune des Serpentards. »  
  
« Comment tu t'es arrangé pour avoir le mot de passe? »  
  
Mais avant que James puisse avoir sa réponse, Peter Pettigrow débarqua dans la chambre et Sirius abandonna le lit de Rémus, marmonna une excuse et sorti de la chambre avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher.  
  
Peter fronça les sourcils en regardant Sirius se précipiter hors de la pièce. Il se tourna vers Rémus et James. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? »  
  
James l'ignora et se tourna vers Rémus. « Je veux toujours savoir comment il a eut le mot de passe. »  
  
***  
  
« N'avez-vous jamais su comment il avait obtenu ce mot de passe? »  
  
« Il. » Lupin rit doucement et expliqua. « Il nous a persuadé. » Il sourit d'amusement. « .qu'une jeune fille serpentard le lui avait donné. »  
  
Miach regarda Lupin fermer les yeux et appuyer sa tête contre le mur. Soupirant de soulgement, Lupin croisa ses bras sur son torse sur lequel un t-shirt gris était porté serré sur les muscles visibles. Sur ses bras, Miach pouvait voir quelques cicatrices qui n'avait aucun lien avec tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il était curieux de savoir si elles avaient été faites par la guerre ou par le loup.  
  
« Sirius avait un .il était. » Rémus sourit à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. « Il avait un don avec les mots.avec les actions. Si il le voulait , il aurait pu convaincre quelqu'un de détruire le monde pour lui, de mourir pour lui, de tuer pour lui. » Lupin fit un geste en l'air avec sa main. « Tout ce qu'il voulait. »  
  
Miach se cala dans sa chaise et posa la pointe de sa plume sur son parchemin, qui tenait en équilibre sur un de ses genoux. « Et c'est ce qu'il a fait? Vous persuader? »  
  
Lupin ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda. « Il n'en avait pas besoin. »  
  
C'était au tour de Miach de croiser les bras et de sonder Rémus d'un regard intense. « Vous disiez qu'il vous aimait, c'est exact? »  
  
Lupin était visiblement tendu. « Oui. »  
  
« Vous disiez également qu'il pouvait convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. Commente pouvez vous êtes certain qu'il ne vous a pas persuadé de tomber en amour avec lui et en retour, prétendu qu'il vous aimait? »  
  
Le lycanthrope détourna les yeux vers un point indistinct. « Il n'aurait pas fait ça. » Sa voix était déterminé mais plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant. « Sirius n'était pas comme ça. »  
  
« Vous ne semblez pas très sûr de ce que vous dites. »  
  
Lupin s'éclaircit la voix avant de se tourner vers lui. « Il était mon ami, c'est quelque chose que vous semblez prendre à la légère. »  
  
« Je ---. » Miach fut interrompu pas le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait, et regardant par dessus son épaule, il aperçu une jeune femme rousse entrer dans la chambre.  
  
« Oh ! Je suis désolé! » s'excusa la femme en fixant alternativement Rémus et Miach. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà de la compagnie, Rémus. Je vais attendre dehors que vous ayez terminer. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Miach se leva au même instant. « Ça n'a pas de sens. » dit-il. Il lui offrit sa chaise d'un geste. « C'est plutôt moi qui vais attendre dehors. »  
  
« Merci. » dit-elle aimablement . Et il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Miach sourit à la même vielle sorcière posté devant l'entrée de la chambre. Elle acquiessa simplement en lui répondant par un regard méprisant.  
  
Il s'accota contre le mure à côté de la porte et attendit. Si il se concentrait assez, il pouvait entendre des fragments de la conversation.  
  
« As-tu---.? »  
  
« Pas encore.Nous pensons.bientôt Rémus. »  
  
« .Tonks.?.. »  
  
« Oui, il.et puis.Fred et George ont même essayé.Nous pouvons. »  
  
« Ginny, pas encore---. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Le docteur...parler... »  
  
« Neville.dehors..Il veut.. »  
  
Miach ignora le reste et s'appuya derrière le bureau où la vieille sorcière était toujours assise.  
  
« Savez-vous qui elle est? » demanda t'il et montrant la porte du menton. « La femme qui est venue voir Lupin? »  
  
La vieille sorcière pointa le journal des visiteurs. Il scanna la liste relativement courte, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut arrivé à une signature propre et ronde. Ginny -ea-le-. Il fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs lettres du nom de famille semblaient tachées par des traces de doigts et il pouvait difficilement les lire.  
  
Il fit un signe de remerciement à l'infirmière et retourna au mur, en jetant un regard à travers les barreaux d'acier de la fenêtre en passant.  
  
Miach était curieux de savoir qui était exactement Ginny. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être de sa famille, étant donné ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Peut-être une cousine éloignée? Probablement pas.  
  
Il reporta son regard sur le corridor et remarqua l'étrange silence qui régnait à l'étage. Il sursautant en voyant un jeune homme au cheveux noirs au bout du corridor. Son visage semblait vaguement familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait vu.  
  
C'est alors qu'il réalisa qui il était : Neville Longdubat, qui était l'aide personnel du premier ministre. Il semblait qu'il était là pour affaire considérant sa robe et peut être attendait-il la femme, Ginny.  
  
Miach allait se présenté quand la porte des cartiers de Lupin s'ouvrit et que Ginny en sortit.  
  
« Merci d'avoir attendu. » Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. « J'essaye de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible, mais avec le travail, c'est difficile. »  
  
Miach hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Vous êtes la bienvenue, il n'a pas eut beaucoup de visiteurs. »  
  
« Ginny! » Appela l'homme de l'autre bout du corridor avant de faire un geste de la main.  
  
« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Merci encore. » Elle lui sourit encore avant de s'avancer vers Neville et de glisser délicatement sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Miach resta planté là un moment à les regarder avant qu'ils ne tournent le coin et disparaissent de sa vue.  
  
Il retourna dans la chambre et reprit sa chaise devant le lit de Lupin. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants avant que Miach ne se décide à prendre la parole. « Vous n'avez pas beaucoup parlé de Peter. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous savoir à propos de lui? »  
  
Miach s'empara de sa plume et de sa planche à écrire qui étaient restés sur le plancher et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise. Il haussa les épaules. « Qu'avez vous à dire à propos de lui? »  
  
« Je n'ai absolument rien à dire à propos de lui. » grogna Lupin.  
  
Miach bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Les cheveux sur sa nuque s'étaient dressés quand Lupin avait grogné d'une voix basse et il frissonna. En vérité, il était un peu terrifié par la force et la fureur que le loup-garou semblait posséder et décida que le mieux à faire était de ne plus parler de Peter Pettigrow.  
  
« L'histoire à commencé au milieu de la cinquième année, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« En janvier, quand le givre couvrait encore le sol et qu'on restaient enfermé à l'intérieur pour étudier pour nos B.U.S.E.S. ... »  
  
***  
  
Le sol du parc de Poudlard était couvert d'un fine couche de neige qui était tombée durant la nuit, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de complexes dessins de givres, les donjons étaient plus froid que jamais, et les étudiants erraient dans le hall avec le nez et les joues rouges.  
  
Quelques élèves avaient même contracté une étrange maladie qui se répandait dans les murs de l'école comme une traînée de poudre, ce qui veut dire que vous aviez à être très prudent quand vous vous déplaciez entre les cours  
  
Malheureusement, Rémus faisait partie de ces quelques étudiants et était donc piégé à l'intérieur un samedi, tandis que les autres s'amusaient dans le parc. Son système immunitaire était toujours sans défense après la pleine lune.  
  
Rémus tourna avec ennui les pages du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il était incapable de ce concentré, peu importe ces efforts. Spécialement parce qu'il était nerveux à propos de l'examen de métamorphose qu'il avait eu à faire le jour précédent. Il était sûr qu'il aurait dû étudié au lieu de marauder dans le château avec les autres et d'aller dans les cuisines avec la cape d'invisibilité de James.  
  
Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû aussi, présentement, étudier pour ses BUSES, mais hier, James et Sirius lui avaient raconté que, depuis la deuxième année, quand ils avaient appris qu'il était un loup-garou, il tentaient de devenir des animagus. Ils lui avaient également dit qu'ils étaient très près de leur but.  
  
Et c'était pourquoi Rémus était occupé à lire un livre au sujet des animagus quand Sirius se laissa tombé sur le lit à côté de lui, les coudes sur le matelas et la tête dans les mains, le fixant ouvertement.  
  
Après avoir regardé Sirius de côté pendant un bon moment, exaspéré, il demanda : « Oui? »  
  
« Tu est misérable. », dit Sirius comme si s'était juste un fait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Les robes miteuses que je porte tout le temps? » Rémus fit un geste de la main vers ses robes en mauvais état. Il était un peu inconfortable avec le fait que Sirus le confrontait si soudainement.  
  
« Oui, parce que tes robes sont aussi spéciales que celles de Lockart. » lança Sirius . « Comparé à lui, elle sont fades. »  
  
« Comparé aux siennes, personnes ne peut avoir de robe somptueuses. » Il se souvint d'avoir vu Lockhart au petit-déjeuné ce matin. Le pouffsoufle de cinquième année en question pourtait une robe violette qui faisait mal aux yeux de Rémus. Le garçon avait eut des problèmes avec quelques uns des professeurs les plus sévères pour ne pas porter la robe noire propre à l'école. Lockhart ressortait indéniablement dans la foule.  
  
« Tu matais le cul de James, hier, en arithmancie, » énonça Sirius.  
  
Rémus réfléchit pendant un moment. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement maté le cul de James? Il se rappelais avoir maté quelqu'un, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était James! Non, c'était le garçon assit à côté de celui- ci, ce cinquième année de Serdaigle. « Non, je ne matais pas James. », dit- il finalement, en réalisant que Sirius le regardait de très près. Il ne mentait pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. C'était différent.  
  
« Tu sais, je m'en ficherais si tu aimais les gars. » dit Sirius en le fixant sans bouger.  
  
« Très bien, » dit Rémus en inclinant la tête. « Tu serais le premier à le savoir dans ce cas. »  
  
Sirius retourna à son livre quand soudain il sourit. « Mais si tu mates mon cul, je vais t'envoyer Queuedver. »  
  
Rémus rit. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une menace. »  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et sourit de plus belle. « Je suis fatigué. »  
  
« Tu fais des excuse maintenant? »  
  
« Ferme là. » Sirius avait donné un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de Rémus. « Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la pure et simple vérité. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas? » demanda Rémus en haussant un sourcil. « Dans ton propre lit si c'est possible. »  
  
«Parce que je veux savoir si tu fantasmais réellement sur James. »  
  
« Jaloux? »  
  
« Tu aimerais bien. » murmura Sirius toujours en souriant. « Tu es d'accord pour que je le dise à James alors? C'est que j'adorerais voir son expression! »  
  
« Eh, merde! Je ne matais pas le cul de James! » Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment que James apparut dans la pièce et se coinça entre Rémus et Sirius.  
  
« Tu matais mon cul? » demanda James en souriant. « Il est bien, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas honte? Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous planifiez ça ensemble. » Il se tourna vers Sirius. « Et c'était le garçon à côté de lui. »  
  
Sirius sourit avec triomphe.  
  
************************************************* reviews  
  
premièrement, je voudrais dire un gros merci à toutes les personnes généreuses qui ont sacrifié un petit deux minutes de leur temps pour m'écrire un commentaire. Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer.  
  
Je voudrais aussi spécialement remercier ( on dirait un gala..) Alana pour ses précieux conseils. Je ne suis qu'une débutante, et ils sont donc les bienvenus. En passant Alana, c'est quoi ça « beta »? 


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Remus, mon cher, c'est ton jour de chance, » annonça Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de lui et que James faisait de même à ses côtés, dans la grande salle. 

 Il leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil autour avec curiosité.  Leur regards malicieux n'étaient certainement pas de bonne augure et il regretta presque de demander, « Pourquoi? »

« Nous-. » Sirius se désigna, ainsi que James, « -- faisons notre devoir-. »

« -- en tant qu'amis, » ajouta James. 

« -- de te caser avec quelqu'un. »

À côté de lui, il entendit Peter s'étouffer avec la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il venait juste de prendre, et comme d'habitude, Sirius et James ne lui portèrent aucune attention.  À cet instant, James  pivota sur sa chaise et sonda la Grande Salle bondée. 

Remus tapa un Peter couinant dans le dos en demandant, « Désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu. Venez-vous de dire que vous alliez me caser avec quelqu'un? »

« Remus, pour qui tu nous prends? » demanda Sirius assez innocemment avec un petit air blessé en écrasant la nourriture dans son assiette sans plus de cérémonie. « On ne va pas juste te caser avec un type quelconque---. »

« ---mais avec le type parfait, » termina James. Il sourit à Remus avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la foule.  Il  donna un coup sur le bras de Sirius pour avoir un peu d'attention.  « Septième année. Serdaigle. » Il fit un signe de tête vers le garçon en question et Sirius jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer. 

« Nan. Septième année? Ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un de notre âge? »

« Ne crois tu pas que Remus veut un garçon  avec un peu d'expérience? »

«Tu ne sais même pas encore si il aime les garçons. »

« On peut lui demander. »

Rémus grogna et secoua la tête. « Écoutez. » Ils l'ignoraient en conversant à voix basse et en recommençant à pointer des gens au hasard.  Ils lui faisaient toujours ça. Parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas assit à côté d'eux. « Écoutez! » Il les appela un peu plus fort et ils se retournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs. 

« Oui? » dit James en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. 

« Je ne veux pas être fixé avec qui que se soit. », expliqua-t'il avec sincérité. Il ne voulait vraiment pas. Spécialement parce qu'avec les goûts de James et Sirius, il se retrouverais , au pire, avec un quatrième année de Serpentard d'ici la fin de la semaine. « S'il vous plaît…laissez juste tomber cette histoire ou je vais dire à Flitwick qui a vraiment laissé les bombabouses dans son bureau et nous allons tous recevoir une retenue. » Bon…ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire mais c'est tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser pour l'instant. 

« Mais… »comença James, mais Remus le fixait toujours avec un lueur dans les yeux. « Bien. » James leva les mains en signe de défense. « On essaye juste de t'aider. »

Cependant, Sirius ne l'avait pas écouté. Au contraire de ce qu'il avait dit, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles. « Et toi! Le serdaigle! » cria-t'il par dessus les têtes des étudiants. 

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent. « Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fait? »

« Non, pas toi! » Il fit un geste de la main vers un septième année. « Toi! Non, celui à côté de toi! »

« Moi? » demanda le serdaigle en question.

« Oui, toi! » Il se retourna vers James et murmura, « Ces satanés serdaigles son supposés être futés. »

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fait? » demanda Remus avec un peu plus d'insistance alors que ses yeux faisaient l'allé retour de Sirius à la table des serdaigles sans arrêt. 

« Mon ami, et j'insiste sur le mot ami, j'étais juste en train de me demander si tu aimais les garçons parce que James et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu irais très bien avec un de nos copains. »

La plupart des étudiants  ricanèrent  aux paroles de Sirius tandis que Remus grognait et  se précipitait par-dessus la table pour attraper les robes de celui-ci. 

« Et je ne veux pas dire aimer les garçons comme j'aime James, mais tu sais ---. »fit un clin d'œil—« aimer les  garçons. »

Remus, embarrassé à mort,  grogna et enterra sa tête dans ses mains. Ça pourrait être pire.  Sirius pourrait dire que c'était avec Remus qu'il voulait le placer.  Le Serdaigle ne fit que rire et hocha la tête. 

« Black, est-ce que tu aurais le béguin pour moi? »cria  celui-ci en souriant.

« Je suis honoré qu'un septième année connaisse mon humble nom! Mais crache le morceau maintenant. Est-tu oui ou non aux hommes? »

« Non », annonça le Serdaigle avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami, assit à côté de lui. « Mais mon ami ici présent l'est! »

Le vacarme explosa dans la grande salle et Remus aperçu l'autre jeune homme hurler furieusement quelque chose à son copain avant de se frapper la tête sur la table à répétition. Il savait exactement comment il se sentait. 

Sirius observa subtilement Remus du coin de l'œil avant d'étudier scrupuleusement le corps du serdaigle. Il regarda James pour confirmation. « Excellent! »  cria t'il pour couvrir le tumulte. « Est-ce qu'il est d'accord pour un sortie à pré-au-lard la fin de semaine prochaine au trois-balais dans l'après-midi? »

Remus gémit tandis que le serdaigle discutait avec son ami qui  secouait la tête d'un air décidé. Le septième année ignora délibérément les supplications de son copain et cria , « Il sera là! »

« A t'il vraiment fait ça? » demanda Miach en essayant de se retenir de rire. Dans sa tête, il pouvait tout à fait imaginer ce que Remus avait traversé durant cette épreuve.  Être casé devant une salle entière d'étudiants devait être sûrement terriblement embarrassant. 

« Oui. » se renfrogna Lupin. « Ni plus ni moins que devant toute l'école. »

« Mais êtes-vous allé au rendez-vous? » Il était curieux de savoir si Lupin avait finalement participé à ce que ses amis avaient organisé. 

Lupin haussa les épaules et répondit « Comme je vous l'ai dit avant, Sirius était très persuasif, bien qu'il n'aie jamais crut qu'il aie besoin d'utiliser de la persuasion avec moi. »

Remus sentit quelque chose de froid et humide se frotter contre sons coude et il se retrouva face à face avec un gros chien noir assit à côté de son lit.  Il se redressa subitement en position assise, les yeux dans le vague tandis que le chien remuait sa queue de joie de le voir réveillé. 

Le chien tira sur la couverture et la jeta à terre,  puis incita Remus à sortir du lit.  Remus cligna des yeux et fut bien obligé d'obéir à l'animal. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et le chien vint gentiment se frotter contre ses jambes. 

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici toi? » demanda t'il  finalement et se penchant pour gratter le chien derrière l'oreille,  ce qui fit rayonner l'animal de bonheur.  Il sonda le dortoir désert à la recherche d'un de ses compagnons et fut surpris de le trouver vide.  Il se frotta les yeux et se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était et s'il était en train de rêver. Il n'avait aucune idée sur comment le chien avait pu se retrouver dans la tour des Gryffondor jusque dans le dortoir sans être vu par personne. 

Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre,  mais n'arrêta pas de frotter le chien derrière l'oreille. Il se demandait s'il pouvait  voir le professeur Dumbledore.  Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un animal errant de Pré-au-lard. La fourrure entre ses doigts remua un peu et Remus eut soudainement l'impression que se n'était plus des poils, mais des cheveux humains. 

Baissant les yeux, Remus cria en réalisant qu'il grattait un Sirius à l'air extrêmement fatigué derrière l'oreille, mais celui-ci lui souriait toujours .

Sursautant,  Remus bondit pratiquement loin de Sirius en le pointant du doigt. « Toi-toi…toi! Tu avais prévu ça! » cria t'il  . Puis sa main s'abaissa craintivement. 

« On a travaillé hier soir après que tu sois allé au lit. » Sirius sauta sur le lit et sourit. « Tu ne devineras jamais en quel animal James se transforme! Un cerf! Est-ce que tu peux croire ça? Il m'a presque embroché avec ses andouillers quand il a réussi à se métamorphoser.  Mon Dieu, Remus, il est énorme! » Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Remus et le fixa. « Maintenant , penses tu qu'on serait capable de t'accompagner les nuits de pleine lune? »

« Définitivement! » s'exclama Remus  gaiement.  « Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que ça fonctionne! »

Sirius sourit simplement et son ego démesuré refit surface. « Enfin, c'est _nous_ après tout. »

« De toute façon, où est James? »

Sirius fit un geste de la main en signe d'exaspération « Pratique de Quidditch. »  Il s'étala sur Rémus et  releva la tête pour avoir une meilleure vision de celui-ci. « J'étais content de travailler notre forme animagus hier. On y a passer toute la nuit. » Alors s'était la raison pour laquelle Sirius semblait dormir debout.  « J'imagine que tu seras aussi heureux quand tu iras à ton rendez-vous avec ce type de Serdaigle. »

Remus renifla. « Je n'irai pas. »

Sirius se releva et commença à jouer avec l'oreille de Remus. « Si, tu iras. »

Remus essaya de repousser la main de Sirius , mais celui-ci ne mit que plus de sérieux à sa tâche. « Je n'irai pas. », répéta-t'il même en sachant que ça ne servait à rien. À la fin, Sirius lui ferait faire ce qu'il voulait même  si il devait le traîner hurlant et se débattant comme un enfant de cinq ans. 

« Tu vas le faire. », dit Sirius sur un ton qui indiquait la fin de la conversation. « Oh! » s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant  et ayant l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.  « Tu devrais voir la forme que prend Peter.  Ça lui à prit une éternité à y arriver mais il commence à avoir le tour. »

Sirius chassa immédiatement Remus de la pièce , le poussant presque vers la porte avec un enthousiasme inattendu.  Remus descendit l'escalier vers la salle commune où Peter était assit seul. 

Avec un regard extrêment nerveux autour de la pièce, Remus dit, «Sirius m'a envoyé pour de demander quel est ta forme animagi. »  Et soudainement, à l'endroit où Peter était assit quelques instants plus tôt,  se tenait un rat dodu avec assez peu de poils. Remus sourit. « Tu es assez petit pour passer sous les branches du saule cogneur et appuyer sur la racine. »

Peter  reprit sa forme humaine et sourit fièrement. « C'est ce que James à dit après que j'aie accomplit la transformation. » Subitement, Peter fronça les sourcils et son visage se renfrogna. « Est-ce que Sirius a dit que ça m'avait prit une éternité à apprendre? Je ne suis pas aussi doué que James et lui. Ça me prend un peu plus de temps pour apprendre des choses, tu sais ça.  Il n'a pas arrêter de me le rappeler. » 

« Ignore-le » soupira Remus. « Je crois qu'il lui manque quelques cases dans sa tête. »

« Seulement quelques unes? »

Remus renifla. « Enfin, il faut bien lui donner un peu de crédit. »

Peter haussa simplement les épaules. « Si tu le dis. » dit-il en commençant à étudier ses notes de métamorphose en marmonnant pour lui-même. 

Remus se cala confortablement dans le sofa. Il se demandait ce que Peter pensait de son homosexualité.  Il se souvint de l'incident quelques jours plus tôt dans la grande salle, durant lequel Peter avait été près de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. « Peter? »

« Oui? » demanda Peter sans lever les yeux de ses notes. 

« Tu es mon ami », commença t'il par dire.  Ce qui était vrai, Peter était un de ses meilleurs amis. « Un de mes seuls amis en fait, avec Sirius et James. Je veux dire, je connais des personnes d'autres maisons , mais---. »

Peter l'interrompu avec un  bref ricanement suraigu tout en continuant à lire ses notes. « Tu radote encore, Remus. »

« C'est vrai. » Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer, « Nous sommes en bons termes, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours? »

Finalement, Peter leva les yeux de ses notes et les planta dans ceux de Remus.  « Tu veux dire après que Sirius t'ait décroché un rendez-vous dans la grande salle? »

Remus hocha la tête. « En gros. »

Peter répondit en commençant son résumé de lecture, « En autant que ce n'est pas Sirius ou James, je m'en fiche. »

« Pourquoi Sirius? » Il espéra que Peter oublierais le « ou James » qu'il ne voulait pas mettre dans le même panier parce qu'il ne le voyait pas du tout de la même manière que Sirius. Réellement et juste parce que il lui était arrivé de mater le cul de Sirius une fois ne voulais pas dire qu'il l'aimait de cette façon. 

« Parce que ce serait étrange de savoir que deux de tes amis ferais _ça_ dans la pièce où tu dors aussi, » expliqua Peter  en frissonnant à cette pensée. 

****************

« Alors vous êtes allé au rendez-vous? » demanda Clayton avec amusement. Remus haussa simplement les épaules. 

« Oui » admit-il. « et se n'était pas aussi pire que je me l'était imaginé.  Les Serdaigles sont en général de bonne compagnie. C'était bien… »Remus haussa un sourcil. « Jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne nous interrompre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arriv ?»

« C'était une des plus belles nuit de ma vie, » dit sèchement Remus avant de reporter son regard vers la fenêtre de nouveau. 

*********

Il sentit des doigts frôler avec hésitation la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon alors que ses lèvres offertes étaient pressées contre celles de Rafe. Il s'appuya sur le mur et ses doigts s'embrouillèrent  dans les courtes boucles noires tandis que son autre main entoura la taille de l'autre garçon pour le rapprocher. 

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Rafe déposa son front contre celui de Remus et sourit. « Oh, Remus. » murmura Rafe. 

Remus remua un peu parce qu'une des pierres du mur creusait son dos, mais il s'en foutait assez. C'était devenu une journée extrêmement plaisante et,  même après qu'ils soit revenus de Pré-au-Lard et qu'il s'apprêtaient à se séparer devant la tour de Gryffondor,   ils leurs restaient encore la majorité de la nuit. 

« Tu vas bien Remus? »demanda Rafe, ce à quoi Remus répondit par un hochement de tête. 

« C'était juste la pierre qui creusait mon dos. »

« Oh, » Rafe fronça les sourcils et regarda le mur derrière Remus. Rafe sourit avant d'engloutir Remus dans ses bras et de chuchoter à son oreille, « Ce n'est pas très confortable j'imagine. » Et un moment plus tard, Remus tourbillonna   et se retrouva en position dominante tandis que Rafe prit sa place contre le mur. 

Remus plaça une main sur le mur à côté de la tête de Rafe et sourit en se rapprochant. « Oui, c'est bien plus confortable. », murmura t'il avant de mordiller l'oreille de l'autre garçon. 

« Ahem! »

Il se retourna pour voir un Sirius à l'air menaçant  et un James amusé les observant. Quoique un Sirius menaçant n'était pas exactement le meilleur terme  pour décrire l'humeur de celui-ci et il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de James qui lui disait que Sirius s'était mis dans une situation fâcheuse qu'il trouvait sans aucun doute hilarante. 

« Est-ce que vous allez  bougez? » demanda Sirius en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Nous aimerions entrer et allez nous couchez avant la fin de la nuit. »

« Désolé, » murmura Remus avant de se déplacer un peu sur la droite et de poursuivre son attaque du lobe  d'oreille de Rafe. 

« Bon Dieu de merde. » marmonna Sirius. 

James rit doucement avant de chuchoter à Sirius, « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Lunard comme ça. »

Remus sourit intérieurement. Lunard. C'était le nom qui lui avait été donné après que James l'ait accidentellement appelé comme ça , un matin ,  pour le taquiner. Ce qui avait mené tout le monde de leur petit groupe à se donner des surnoms. 

Sirius grogna avant de prononcer le mot de passe et de disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame avec James. 

Remus recula un peu et sourit timidement. « Désolé à propos de ça. Je te jure , parfois on dirait que Sirius a des SPM . »

Rafe regarda l'endroit ou Sirius et James venaient juste de disparaître et se déprit légèrement des bras de Remus. « Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller avant le couvre-feu. » Il sourit avec charme et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Remus. « On se verra demain. »

Remus acquiessa  en regardant Rafe s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers le portrait de la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe, et entra à l'intérieur avant de se diriger rapidement vers le dortoir des garçons.  Il évita soigneusement les regards et les sourires des étudiants déjà dans la salle commune qui l'avaient vu dans l'entré avec Rafe. 

Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte en entendant des voix.  Il écouta avec beaucoup d'attention. 

« --est ce que c'est! » Il comprit le dernier fragment de ce qu'avait dit Sirius, se plaignant sans doute à James. 

« Bon Dieu Sirius, tu parle comme un première année de mauvaise humeur. »

« Ils étaient presque en train de baiser devant cette putain d'entrée! »

Remus recula un peu de la porte, juste un peu, surprit et curieux de connaître la suite. 

Il se rapprocha de la porte à nouveau. 

« ---ous. » entendit-il James finir doucement et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit. 

« Je ne le suis pas! » cria Sirius, semblant tout à fait mortifié de se que James venait de dire. « Je ne peux pas croire---Je veux dire, tu penses que---c'est juste---. »

« Juste quoi? »

« Fou! Tout à fait et complètement fou! Je suis surpris que tu n'ais pas une chambre réservée à l'étage des maladies mentales de  Sainte-magouste! »

Il y eut une pause avant que James interrompe le silence. « En fait, ma mère a bien essayer d'en réserver une pour nous deux , mais ils ne l'ont pas laissée faire. » Une autre pause avant que James n'éclate joyeusement, « Mais crache le morceau, je sais que tu l'es! »

« Je ne le suis pas! » cria Sirius, et , du point de vue de Remus, il avait prit un ton quasi meurtrier. Il décida que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir à moins qu'il ne veuille se débrouiller avec un Sirius meurtrier et un James Potter mort. 

« Je veux juste te—. » James s'interrompit aussitôt que Remus eut ouvert la porte et qu'il entra dans la chambre. Il regarda autour et referma la porte derrière lui. James était assit sur un son lit, calme et souriant exagérément à Sirius qui arpentait la pièce furieusement . 

« Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose? » demanda t'il nonchalamment  en se dirigeant vers son lit et en faisant son possible pour ne pas paraître coupable. 

« Non---. » commença Sirius, mais James l'interrompit. 

« J'étais juste en train de dire à Sirius qu'il voulait—. »

« Potter! » cria Sirius soudainement.  Il sauta sur James avec ce qui semblait être un cri de guerre et plaqua son meilleur ami sur le lit. « Rapidement, il immobilisa James. « Finit cette phrase et tu peux être sûr que tu n'auras plus aucune chance avec Evans. »

Cela fit son effet, et James se tut.  Remus réfléchit .  Vous n'aviez qu'à mentionner la jeune Lily Evans en face de James pour que celui-ci arrête de parler aussitôt, babille comme un idiot ou semble pratiquement prêt à tuer. Il semblait qu'il ait opté pour la troisième option cette nuit.  Il délogea Sirius de sur lui et s'assit en lissant ses robes tout en fixant d'une manière menaçante un Sirius maintenant placide. 

Souriant malicieusement, James se tourna vers Remus. « Alors Lunard, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous? »

Sirius sauta du lit de James pour se rendre sur le sien alors que Remus s'assit sur son lit et haussa les épaules « C'était bien. »

Le sourire de James s'élargi.  « Tu sembles t'être bien amusé après tout. »

« Je crois qu'on pourrait bombarder la salle commune des Serdaigles demain, » interromput Sirius. Remus fronça les sourcils. 

« Pourquoi? »

«Eh bien ça pourrait être une sorte de message, tu sais « On a eut du bon temps hier mais tu es un pervers dégoûtant et je ne veux plus te voir », ce genre de message. »

« Mais… » commença Remus avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. 

« Quoi? » demanda Sirius, dérouté. Ses yeux semblaient de plus en plus grand et James devait retenir son fou rire. « Tu n'es pas sérieux?  Il était pratiquement en train de te sauter en plein couloir! »

Remus le fixa. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas ça. », renvoya t'il à Sirius. 

« Il n'a aucun tact non plus! Même après que James et moi soyons arrivés, il a continué---. »

« C'était mutuel! » continua Remus avant que Sirius n'aie le temps de finir sa phrase. 

« C'était dégoûtant! » cria Sirius. James se leva.

« Sirius, c'est assez » avertit James pour défendre Remus. 

Mais Sirius ne fit que le fixer. « Il allait lui enlever ses pantalons en plein milieu du couloir. »

Remus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est ce que tu penses de moi? » demanda Remus en levant le menton,  défiant. « Je suis dégoûtant? »

« Oh, arrête d'agir comme une fille sensible! » cria Sirius. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais! » Sirius se leva pour fermer les rideaux autour de son lit. « La prochaine fois, trouve un coin plus intime pour baiser ton petit ami. », murmura t'il. « Exhibitionniste. »

Remus haussa simplement un sourcil. « C'est un bien grand mot , Sirius. Je suis surpris que tu saches ce que ça veux dire. »

« Ferme-là! » grogna Sirius. Puis il s'étendit dans son lit sans un autre mot.

« Après toi. »,  cracha Remus avant de refermer les rideaux de son lit sans même penser à se mettre en pyjama.  Comment Sirius pouvait t'il se permettre d'agir comme ça! C'était lui qui l'avait forcé à sortir avec Rafe en premier!

Il grogna furieusement, étendu  sur son lit, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il fixa le toit de  son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse dans le sommeil. 


	4. chapitre 3

Après plusieurs démarches, j'ai finalement réussi à recontacter Hazyfairytale, l'auteure de cette fic. Figurez-vous qu'elle avait tout bêtement changer de e-mail, et que quand elle m'envoyait des messages, c'était sur le « outlook » de mon ordi et non dans ma boîte e-mail. Ce chapitre là est un de mes préféré. Merci à ceux qui m'ont convaincu de continuer.

Chapitre 4

Lupin fixait toujours la fenêtre comme si il y avait quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir, et Miach se demanda ce qu'il cherchait.

S'éclaircissant la voix, il s'avança sur le rebord de sa chaise et demanda, « Y a-t-il quoi que se soit dont vous ayez besoin ou que vous voudriez? »

Enfin, le regard de Lupin se détacha de la fenêtre et celui-ci sembla surpris par la question. « Quoi? »

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire? À manger? Quoi que ce soit? » demanda Miach de nouveau.

Lupin secoua la tête et ses yeux retombèrent sur la fenêtre. Sa curiosité eut finalement raison de lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de demander, « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? »

« La liberté. », dit Lupin avant de se retourner vers Miach. « J'ai commencé à aimer Sirius. »

Remus retomba tout droit dans son lit, sa tête dans les draps soyeux et son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Rafe n'était définitivement pas supposé se changer en Sirius dans ses rêves, mais ces deux derniers jours, Sirius était apparut dans ses songes.

Il blâmait James pour ça. Honnêtement, il devait l'admettre. Si James n'était pas venu le voir le jour après que lui et Sirius se soient chamaillés dans le dortoir, il ne penserait pas à Sirius dans ses rêves. Si James ne lui avait jamais dit que Sirius était seulement « jaloux de Rafe », il ne penserait même pas à Sirius de cette manière.

Soupirant, il s'effondra de nouveau sur son lit. Il lui avait seulement donné le plus petit espoir que Sirius serait jaloux de Rafe et maintenant ses hormones le dirigeaient plus que son cerveau. Il grogna piteusement. Ça le faisait ressembler à ces filles dans la classe qui fixaient Sirius en espérant qu'il les remarquerait.

Fixant le lit aux rideaux tirés de Sirius, le pieds dépassants du bord de son matelas, il décida qu'il n'allait pas continuer à se tracasser comme ça.

Même si Sirius l'aimait, il ne voulait pas de relation avec lui. Si il le faisait et que ça finissait mal, ça diviserait sûrement leur groupe. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de leur séparation.

« Je ne voulais pas aimer Sirius, » dit Lupin en se levant du lit pour recommencer à faire les cents pas. « Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. »

Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers la fenêtre où il agrippa les barreaux de ses mains. « Il était partout. Débarquant toujours au mauvais moment… »

À la bibliothèque, à une table ensevelie sous des livres en désordre, Remus Lupin était penché sur une pile de parchemins et écrivait son essaie de potion. Il n'était pas réellement à son affaire et il fixait le parchemin où il était écrit seulement deux mots, et ceux-ci ce trouvaient à être son nom.

Soupirant, il se redressa sur sa chaise et pinça l'arrête de son nez.

Il avait un mal de tête extrêmement douloureux sans mentionner que ce soir était la pleine lune, ce qui rendait difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il entendit à peine le pas de quelqu'un qui approchait avant que la chaise près de lui racle le sol et que Rafe se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

« Sur quoi tu travailles? » demanda Rafe en se penchant vers Remus pour regarder le parchemin vierge par-dessus son épaule.

« J'essaye de faire mon essaie de potion. »répondit Remus en grognant. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Rafe le poussa doucement dans les côtes. « À quel sujet? »

Remus releva la tête. « Sur comment le climat et l'atmosphère peuvent affecter une potion durant la conception. »

« Ah, le professeur Arrhenius inflige toujours ces devoirs ennuyeux? »

Remus sourit. « Apparemment. »

« Bien, je pourrais t'aider, » offrit Rafe.

« M'aider ou—. »Remus se rapprocha et mordilla l'oreille de Rafe avant de chuchoter, « _m'aider?_ »

Rafe sourit et se pencha, apparemment pour embrasser Remus, mais saisit le parchemin derrière celui-ci. « Où en es-tu rendu? » demanda t'il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille. « Remus Lupin, Hein? Au moins tu as bien écrit ton nom. »

Remus s'empara du travail . « Si tu ne m'aides pas… »

« Non, »protesta Rafe. « Je vais t'aider. »

Rafe se leva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Remus. « Hummm, »commença Rafe pensivement. « J'adore cette position. »

Il sentit Rafe se glisser plus près et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Il sourit. « Je croyais que tu étais supposé m'aider? » Il pointa le parchemin avec sa plume.

« Trouble-fête, » murmura Rafe. « Bien. Dans un climat humide, l'humidité accumulée peut parfois faire en sorte que certains ingrédients se mélangent mal. Spécialement si se sont des ingrédients à base d'huile. »

Il regarda Rafe du coin des yeux et celui-ce posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Je sais déjà tout ça. »

« Porte attention, » le réprimanda Rafe. Il le sentit lui effleurer le cou et il sourit.

« La chaleur sèche, »continua Rafe. « peut parfois faire évaporer des ingrédients. »

« Je sais ça aussi. » chuchota Remus.

Rafe fit la moue. « Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu pas écrit? »

« Parce que j'ai un…-. » il se tut en pensant à une excuse.

« Mal de tête? » chuchota Rafe à son oreille.

« Massif. » répondit-il avant de s'appuyer contre Rafe.

« Bien, » commença Rafe en se levant. « Je devrais te laisser travailler ton essaie en paix. »

Rafe lui sourit avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller, mais Remus agrippa son poignet et le fit revenir. Le plus vieux trébucha et tomba sans cérémonie sur ses genoux.

« Je pourrais prendre un pause. » chuchota t'il , provoquant du fait, les baiser que Rafe déposait sur ses lèvres. Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis leur rendez-vous au trois-balais, deux semaines durant lesquels ils avaient passé le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour connaître quelqu'un comme il connaissait Rafe. Bien sûr, il considérait James, Sirius et Peter comme des frères, mais c'était différent .

Des livres s'écrasèrent bruyamment sur la table, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout au mal de tête de Remus et qui fit sursauter Rafe avant qu'il ne s'assoie rapidement sur une autre chaise.

Remus regarda Sirius, debout, de l'autre côté de la table.

« On doit travailler sur notre projet de métamorphose, »dit Sirius en fixant Rafe. « Seuls, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Maintenant? »

En dehors de toutes les périodes libres qu'ils avaient eu depuis qu'ils avaient reçu le projet, Sirius voulait travailler maintenant. Ils ne s'étaient dit que quelques mots depuis leur altercation d'il y avait deux semaines.

Bien sûr, ils restaient polis l'un envers l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Il soupira, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'excusa du regard. « Rafe—. »

« Oublis ça, » dit Rafe avant de se pencher pour placer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « On se verra plus tard. »

Il vit Rafe regarder Sirius avec la même quantité de haine dans les yeux que celui-ci. « Black. »

Sans un autre mot, Rafe s'en alla pour laisser Sirius et Remus seuls.

Frustré, Remus soupira et se tourna vers Sirius. « Est-ce que tu vas rester là toute la journée en fixant l'endroit ou il était ou tu vas asseoir ton cul pour qu'on puisse finir ça. »

Sirius baissa les yeux, fit le tour de la table et se laissa tomber dans la chaise où était Rafe un moment plus tôt.

« Bien. » marmonna Sirius avant de s'étirer par dessus la table pour aller chercher un des livres qu'il avait apporté et l'ouvrit. « On a besoin d'une liste de situation dans lesquels la métamorphose est impossible . »

« Sirius. » dit Remus.

Sirius le regarda. « Quoi? »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler , mais secoua simplement la tête et attrapa un autre livre. L'ouvrant , il commença à scanner le texte mais trouvait difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Sa tête lui élançait furieusement et Sirius était…

Il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il était heureux avec Rafe, mais Sirius était assit près de lui et s'était assez pour distraire de n'importe quoi.

« Lunard? »

Remus leva les yeux vers lui et fut surprit de voir Sirius plus près de lui qu'il y avait quelques secondes.

« Je… »Sirius abandonna et secoua la tête.

« Quoi? », incita Remus. Il s'avança sur sa chaise pour faire face à Sirius au moment ou Sirius se penchait vers lui pour se rapprocher. Il haussa un sourcil alors que Sirius s'avançait toujours. « Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Il espérait que sa voix n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le semblait à ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire? » Sirius sourit et se rapprocha encore. « J'expérimente. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent et il recula brusquement. Il tomba de sa chaise et atterrit sur le sol en petit tas, la bas de sa robe emmêler dans ses jambes.

« Bordel de merde, Remus! » cria Sirius en sautant de sa chaise pour le regarder.

« Jeunes hommes, y-a-t'il un problème? » demanda madame Pince qui était apparue de derrière une étagère.

« Non m'dame. »répondit Sirius.

Remus, stupéfait, était resté assit sur le sol.

« Je suppose qu'un peu de silence n'est pas trop vous demander? » demanda t'elle avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

« Remus… »

« Bien entendu, je me suis sauvé et je l'ai évité jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Les seules fois où je lui ai parlé, c'était parce que j'étais obligé de le faire. Quand j'étais mis en équipe avec lui et quand on préparait un nouveau tour avec James et Peter. »

Remus se leva et secoua la tête. « Même si je faisais tout pour l'ignorer, il continuait toujours les séances de transformations avec James et Peter, ce qui signifiait plus que ce que j'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire. » Il commença à faire les cents pas devant la fenêtre, la main dans les cheveux. « Je n'ai pas réalisé avant la fin de l'année pourquoi j'évitais Sirius avec autant d'acharnement. Je le voulais. »

« Vous avez rompu avec Rafe éventuellement, »dit Miach .

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, Remus le savait et il acquiesça . « Je suis resté avec Rafe jusqu'à la dernière journée du trimestre. » Remus expliqua, « À cet instant, je n'avais aucune idée que je voulais rompre avec lui. Je croyais que je voulais Rafe, pas Sirius, mais, alors…quelque chose arriva, et il sut qui j'aimais vraiment . »

Souriant, Remus se laissa tomber sur l'herbe tandis que Rafe le poussait doucement, couché sur lui, lui mordillant légèrement le cou.

« Et tu vas aller voir ton frère pendant les vacances? »

Il savait que le frère aîné de Rafe, Ian, vivait à Londres, et il essayait de garder sa voix stable , mais s'était difficile quand Rafe couvrait sa clavicule de baisers. Rafe émit un son qu'il pouvait seulement interpréter comme une réponse positive.

Il déglutit alors que Rafe commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemise moldue qu'il portait. Pour le dernier jour d'école, les cours et les examens terminés, les professeurs s'inquiétaient moins du fait qu'ils portaient des vêtements moldus.

Il continua à l'embrasser en retirant sa chemise puis entreprit de couvrit son ventre de baisers. Remus regarda autour. Tout les deux étaient près du lac, et cachés des autres étudiants par le feuillage qui les entourait. En d'autres mots, ils avaient une complète protection contre les regard indiscrets, et ça rendait Remus plutôt inconfortable.

Il se tendit quand des doigts effleurèrent la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et planèrent juste au-dessus de sa peau nue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il le voulait. Mon Dieu qu'il le voulait, mais au lieu de répondre aux mouvements, il se glaça et ses mains tombèrent sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

Rafe saisit une de ses mains et le fixait en haletant fortement. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Remus acquiesça et Rafe sourit avant de se pencher à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Ce satané sourire lui rappela Sirius et il fronça presque les sourcils à cette pensée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à Sirius à ce moment alors que Rafe détachait ses jeans.

Il cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'en effet, Rafe était en train de défaire ses pantalons.

Il rejeta sa tête par en-arrière et s'arqua quand les lèvres de Rafe se déplacèrent vers le bas de son ventre. Ses doigt s'agrippèrent aux courts cheveux noirs.

« Mon Dieux, Sirius! » marmonna t'il. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que les doigts et la bouche cessaient leur descente. « Merde, » grogna t'il avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Rafe s'éloigna de lui.

Rafe s'assit sur l'herbe et observa Remus reboutonner son pantalon.

« Rafe, je. »

« Black, hein? »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Il secoua sa tête. « C'était—et puis—je ne voulais pas dire ça, je te le jure! »

Mais il savait, à la façon dont Rafe le regardait, qu'il ne le croyait pas.

Remus soupira. « Alors Rafe a conclu notre histoire. » Il fronçait les sourcils en se souvenant. « Il n'avait pas besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui voulait être avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est compréhensible. » dit doucement Clayton.

Remus acquiesça . « Je n'ai jamais pu le blâmer d'avoir mis fin à notre relation. Je l'aurais fait si j'avais été dans sa position. »

« Vous aviez dit que vous et Black étiez devenus un couple en cinquième année, c'est ça? Alors étiez vous ensemble cette nuit là? »

Remus sourit. « Après que Rafe soit parti, je suis retourné à la tour de Gryffondor et j'ai trouvé Sirius seul dans le dortoir. »

Remus entra dans le dortoir des cinquièmes année et fut surpris de voir Sirius étendu sur son lit. Il avait imaginé que Sirius serait en bas, dans la salle commune , avec tout le monde. Il avait _espéré _que Sirius serait en bas dans la salle commune. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire face ce soir.

Prenant un air menaçant, il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Sirius qui s'assit en frémissant. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. »

« Désolé. » cracha Remus. Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'utiliser ce ton mais la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait rencontrer maintenant était Sirius Black.

En réponse, Sirius haussa simplement un sourcil. « C'est quoi ton problème? »

« Rien. » Il siffla et se dirigea vers sa coffre, qu'il ouvrit brusquement et prit toutes les affaires qui étaient éparpillées sur sa table de chevet. Il commença à les lancer en désordre dans sa valise. Il voulait quitter Poudlard aussi rapidement que possible.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Soupirant, il se tourna pour faire face à Sirius qui semblait inquiet. Il croisa de nouveau les bras. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait parfois quand il avait besoin d'adopter un attitude défensive ou de se protéger.

« Je—Rafe a rompu avec moi. », dit il piteusement avant de se secouer la tête. « Mon Dieu, ça me fait ressembler à une fille. » Il jeta les items encore dans ses mains.

« Il a rompu avec toi. »

Remus acquiesça avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sirius.

« Mais pourquoi, »demanda Sirius, « Je croyais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre? »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, » dit Remus en traversant la chambre pour s'asseoir sur le matelas de Sirius.

Sirius bougea pour lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

« Il était euh. »

« Quoi? »

Remus fixa Sirius. « Il allait me faire quelque chose. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. « Oh! » Il se détourna de Remus et glissa sur le sol. « Peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir. »

« J'ai dit ton nom, » dit Remus rapidement. Et si il n'avait pas sentit Sirius se figer à côté de lui, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il l'aurait entendu.

« Quoi? » chuchota Sirius.

Remus ferma les yeux et crispa ses doigts sur le rebord de sa robe. « J'ai gémi ton nom, » dit il plus lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se déplacer pour mieux voir Sirius.

Sirius leva les yeux « Oh! »

« Tu n'es pas fâché? » Sirius secoua la tête. « Tu allais m'embrasser dans la librairie il y a quelques semaines? » Il déglutit quand Sirius acquiesça. « Bon. » murmura t'il avant de se pencher vers Sirius.

« Remus? » Sirius essaya de se rasseoir sur son lit, pour seulement être repoussé par Remus . « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire? » Remus sourit en se rapprochant et chuchota, « J'expérimente. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour le ramener vers lui.

«alors, je l'ai embrassé. » dit Lupin en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il se souvenait de la façon qu'avaient ses lèvres d'être douces contre les siennes et la manière dont il avait entouré la taille de Sirius pour le rapprocher. Comment Sirius s'arqua en lui, ses doigts pressés contre ses hanches. Bon Dieu, ça lui manquait.

« Remus? » Il entendit Clayton l'appeler doucement et il leva les yeux pour voir le médecin l'observer attentivement. « Vous allez bien? »

« Juste des souvenirs. » dit il seulement. Il espéra que se serait une explication suffisante. Il se massa la nuque et soupira profondément.

Où Rafe avait été lent et sensuel, Sirius était désespéré. Sirius embrassait comme si le monde était sur le point de disparaître, ses doigts et ses mains s'aventurant partout, cherchant toujours de nouveaux territoires. Il mordit la lèvre de Remus voracement . Bon Dieu que ça lui manquait.

Quand Sirius s'arracha de sa bouche, il ne demanda jamais s'il avait le droit de continuer. Il renversa leur position alors Remus se retrouva contre le matelas et Sirius commença à lui mordiller le cou. Il était sûre que ça laisserait une marque alors que Sirius le mordait presque douloureusement, mais maintenant, il s'en foutait complètement. Il inclina seulement sa tête sur le côté pour lui permettre plus d'accès .

« est 'on, » murmura Sirius, à peine cohérent.

Remus se retint de crier quand Sirius fendit la peau sensible, avant de chasser la douleur d'un coup de langue.

« Sirius. » Il enleva ses bras d'autour de la taille de Sirius, il empoigna le devant de ses robes , l'amena plus près de lui qu'il ne l'eut cru possible, et l'embrassa encore. Il s'arrangea pour renverser leur positions et maintenant, Sirius était durement plaqué contre le lit.

Remus lécha ses lèvres en se relevant et observa Sirius qui s'était abandonné contre le lit et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu portes trop de vêtement. » murmura Sirius.

« Et pas toi? » répondit il avant de commencer à défaire les attaches de ses robes.

Leurs robes furent jetées par terre, suivies par le reste de leurs vêtements et pas avant longtemps, Remus pressait ses lèvres contre le torse et le ventre de Sirius.

Remus sourit et remarqua la façon qu'avaient les mains de Sirius de se serrer et de se desserrer sur les draps à côté de lui et la manière dont son ventre tremblait de frémissements de nervosité quand Remus s'aventurait plus bas. Il lécha légèrement la peau tremblante avant de s'asseoir et de baisser les yeux vers Sirius.

« Sirius. »dit il. Sa voix lui sembla plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'essayer encore. « Sirius. » Non, encore rauque. « Retourne-toi. »

Sirius émit seulement un gémissement en réponse mais fit comme il l'avait demandé et regarda Remus par-dessus son épaule.

« Avez-vous. » Miach laissa sa question en suspend en interrogeant Remus du regard.

Remus rit doucement . « Est-ce qu'on a fait l'amour? »

Miach acquiesça.

Lupin rit pour de bon. « J'aimerais pouvoir dire que Sirius et moi étions devenus des gentilshommes et que nous avions décidé d'attendre, mais une chose en mène à une autre…. »

Ce matin là , Remus se réveilla au son de voix, emmitouflé les draps de Sirius, les rideaux tirés autour de lui. Il profita de la chaleur du lit avant de s'étirer et de regarder les rideaux.

Il pouvait entendre James et Sirius parler. Il s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller avant d'écouter avec des oreilles attentives. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment espionner ses amis, mais il sentait que c'était parfois son devoir de le faire, même si c'était ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt? » demanda James.

« Mes bagages. Je n'ai pas pu les faire hier. »

« Parlant de la nuit dernière, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Lunard et toi ? Peter et moi, on a du dormir sur les fauteuils de la salle communes. Maintenant, j'ai un énorme tortis-colis et Peter, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il dort encore. »

« Rien. »

« C'est suspects. La porte était verrouillée et si je n'avais pas vu Remus monter au dortoir avant d'aller me couché, je croirais que tu cache quelqu'un… » James laissa tomber sa phrase.

Remus mordit le bout de l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier. James était beaucoup trop observateur pour son propre bien.

« Toi—Remus—tu as couché avec Remus! »

« Est-ce que tu vas te la fermer, » siffla Sirius. Sa voix s'adoucit quand il dit, « il dort encore. »

« Dans ton lit? »

Remus rougit et renfonça encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il savait qu'il aurait du se lever plus tôt. Il se leva et alla se coucher dans son propre lit.

« Oui, dans mon lit. »

Il entendit James rire. « Mon Dieu, Remus et toi. Et avec Rafe? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça à trois. »

« Potter! Putain, non! Il a rompu avec lui. »

« Avant ou après? »

« Avant, sombre crétin. »

Le son d'une claque indiqua que Sirius venait probablement de frapper James derrière la tête.

James rit juste encore plus fort « Alors, comment c'était? » Il y eut un silence avant que James continue. « Oh, allez Sirius. Tu viens juste de perdre ta virginité! Comment c'était? »

« Comment était quoi? »

Remus sourit contre l'oreiller. C'était tout Sirius d'éviter une question aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

« Sirius. » avertit James. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il savait aussi que James était le seul qui pouvait contrôler Sirius, et vice-versa. Cette pensée le fit sentir jaloux , bien qu'il sut que Sirius n'avait pas de sentiments d'amour envers James.

Il y eut une pause avant que James n'éclate de rire. « Je peux en juger d'après l'air suffisant de ton visage que c'était bien? »

Sirius gloussa. « …bien plus que ça. Putain, tu n'as pas idée. » Il baissa la voix avant de continuer. « Ça fait mal en premier. Bordel de merde que ça fait mal. Plus que je ne le pensait, mais ensuite…j'aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. »

« Attends, tu crois qu'il avait déjà de l'expérience? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Rafe et lui sont allé plus loin que je ne le pensais. » Sirius soupira. « Il savait exactement quoi faire, quand le faire, et comment le faire. »

« Alors tu assumes qu'il avait déjà fait l'amour? Il est peut-être juste…doué. » Sirius avant du avoir un regard bizarre parce que James dit, « Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu n'as pas à être frustré contre lui parce qu'il n'a pas eut sa première fois avec toi. »

_Ce qui était faux._ Pensa Remus sombrement en ramenant la douillette par-dessus sa tête.

« Et si il a fait l'amour avant, ça ne change vraiment rien, »conclut James.

« Je sais, » dit Sirius. « C'est juste que je ne peux pas supporter l'image de _lui_ faisant ça avec _Rafe_. »

« Tu es jaloux , Patmol. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

« Tu veux dire que si Rafe aurait eu du sexe avec Remus, tu t'en foutrais? »

« Oui , » répondit Sirius un peu trop vite.

« Tu veux dire que si Rafe aurait sauvagement baisé Remus contre un mur dans un corridor vide, ça ne te ferais rien? »

Il y eut une pause avant que Sirius en craque. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? Ils ont fait ça? »

James semblait pratiquement sombre quand il dit, « C'est ce que je disais, jaloux. » Il y eut une autre pause avant, « Patmol, tu es avec Remus maintenant alors il n'y a aucune raison d'être jaloux. Rafe ne fait plus parti du tableau. »

« Je sais, »répondit doucement Sirius.

« Alors, comment c'était? »

« Potter! »

« Oh, allez! »

« Bien, »dit Sirius, « il faut dire que c'était quelque chose quand Remus a sorti son . »

« Épargne moi les détails, Patmol. »

« Mais tu voulais savoir comment c'était! »

« Pas les trucs dégoûtants! »

« Bien. Mais bon Dieu que c'était bon. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'empêche de retourner là-bas et de le sauter sur mon lit. »

Remus se retint de rire en mordant l'oreiller. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui empêchait Sirius.

« Probablement le fait qu'il dort encore. » interrompit James. « Et aussi le fait que je sois dans cette pièce. »

« Oh, tu adorerais écouter ça James et tu le sais! »

« Sirius, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal. »

Sirius opta pour la voix rauque et gémissante qu'il avait utilisé la nuit dernière. « Oh oui Remus, plus fort! Plus vite! »

« Sirius! » cria James, suivit par un cri de Sirius et un grand fracas.

Remus sourit.


End file.
